I'm With You
by jinxed-verse
Summary: The fifth year of Ginny's - she's lasted through many without her love being returned. Draco, during his sixth year, going through the hatred and anger he has for Harry Potter. Two worlds that can never seem to meet...


Part One: Two of a Kind  
  
bChapter One: A horrible Dayb  
  
Ginny Weasley ran around a wall of the Hogwarts castle, her home for the past 6 years, except for the summers and other holidays. It was a glorious day, yet Ginny felt it was one of the worst that had come across her yet.  
  
She'd woken up, only to find five empty beds and a time that spelt LATE on her watch. She ran into History of Magic, and earned herself a 5 minute speech on why not to be late to a subject as history. It would have gone longer, but as Professor Binns soon forgot why he was standing–sorry floating- in one place, he sent Ginny off and went back to his ramblings.  
  
She been running to her next class, when her bag slipped off her hands and her 'Non-Stop-Refilling Ink' spilt out of its bottle. As it was "non-stop- refilling', Ginny found it hard to stop the spill, as her hands, robes and long fiery hair were all covered in the black goo.  
  
She'd left the sticky, black, gooey puddle right there. Filch would be fuming when he found that, and he'd kill the person who left it. Ginny make sure not to be within 10 meters of the vicinity when i thati happened.  
  
So she'd run into McGonagall's class a bit late. Luckily, the professor had accepted her excuse, and she'd gone to her seat, sighing with relief.  
  
She'd gone to the grass area near the lake after she'd finished lunch. She'd turned one corner in order to get there, and-bam! Guess who she should she meet , but Hermione in the arms of Harry Potter, snogging like no tomorrow.  
  
She'd run in the other direction, with tears threatening to run down her cheeks. She bit her lip, so hard that she could taste the red blood, slipping, running down the side of her chin. She wiped it away, just as she tried to wipe away the pain she had encountered.  
  
iWhat was I thinking?/i  
  
She'd ran down to the lake, where the lake was calm and motionless, and the winds was clam and motionless. Lying down for a moment, she replayed the times in her life where he was most in pain.  
  
The bell rang, and Ginny opened her eyes in shock. The bell! iAlready? It has only been two minutes since I..../i She looked at her watch and realized that she was going to be late for the about the hundredth time that day. She picked her bookbag and flew in the direction of the dungeons.  
  
She turned another corner, thinking what a bad day it was and what did she do that she had t–BAM!  
  
Upon impact, the boy impulsively grabbed Ginny round the waist so that she wouldn't fall backwards. She grabbed the neck of her crash. Panting loudly with relief, she looked up to thank him, when she looked into the grey, cool and surprised eyes of none other than Draco Malfoy. "Watch where you're going, Weasley," he let go of her and stepped back. Looking into her red, puffy and hazel eyes, he raised one eyebrow, but replied no more, just walked away. She, however, continued to stare. Had Draco Malfoy, her family's sworn enemy, just let her go with out a cracking as insult at her expense at the very least? br You could at least have said something, not stand around like a mummy. br No! You were so right to jump out of his arms like that. br He didn't say anything. br He was having a day off? Everyone has one. br Bulldust! He was actually quite nice to you, for the first time. br Nice! You call- br I call not insulting you nice, yes I do, okay? Do you have a problem? br Yes, I do? br And you point being? br Ginny shook her head, as to get rid of the irritating voices in her head. Then after letting out a sheik, she ran to Potions. br br br  
Draco walked stonily in the Hall of Hogwarts. It was a horrible day. At first, he'd received a letter from his father, as usual with its remarks about him. i....."ninety-six percent is NOT good enough for a Malfoy! I would like one hundred percent and Draco, I warn you...." ..."you still are a disappointment, Draco. Marks hovering, and not definite? Stop wasting your time and get yourself together, idiot boy! You are a Malfoy...."/i Draco knew it was best not to dwell on the thought of his father, but still. Wasn't anything good enough for that bastard? To make him feel even worse, he discovered that he had received an ninety percent of the Herbology test. A bloody, stinking' A-. As he had the next period free, Draco mindlessly wondered through the castle, not quite sure of where he was leading himself. 


End file.
